


Eat the world raw

by cicia3



Series: Ficlet scritte durante gli event del gruppo We are out for prompt [8]
Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicia3/pseuds/cicia3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Patrochilles}<br/>Raccolta disomogenea dei fill scritti durante gli event organizzati dal gruppo We are out for prompt.<br/>I. Fu quasi comico: il suo viso, stretto in una piega tutta seria, si sciolse in un sorriso radioso e pulito quando si accorse che Patroclo era sveglio. <br/>II. Sospirò, guardandosi intorno: la Sala Comune di Tassorosso era deserta, così come quasi tutta la scuola.  <br/>III. Nel sole, nella velocità della lotta, nei muscoli flessi per lo sforzo fisico, nel suo egoismo senza malizia Achille era più dio che uomo. E nella sua divinità stava tutta concentrata la morte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat the world raw

 

 

**#01**  
prompt: Patroclo/Achille: Modern!AU. Colazione con cornetto e cappuccino. (la vorrei molto fluffosa, se riesci)  
 

 

Patroclo starnutì e poi si lasciò ricadere sul cuscino con un gemito sommesso. Aveva il naso quasi completamente chiuso e doveva respirare con la bocca. La testa pulsava come se al suo intero ci fosse una band metallara che suonava a tutto volume. Chiuse gli occhi, intenzionato a cercare di dormire almeno un'altra ora, ma poi la porta della stanza si aprì e Achille fece capolino sull'uscio.

Fu quasi comico: il suo viso, stretto in una piega tutta seria, si sciolse in un sorriso radioso e pulito quando si accorse che Patroclo era sveglio.

Patroclo gemette un sospiro; dio, quanto lo amava.

«Ti ho portato la colazione» disse Achille, avanzando con un vassoio tenuto su una mano come un cameriere. Evitò con abilità la montagna di fazzoletti appallottolati e i libri vari lasciati aperti sul pavimento, poi depositò il vassoio sulle gambe di Patroclo.

«Sembri un dannato modello anche quando porti la colazione a un malato. Con quella tua schiena dritta-» E qui uno starnuto lo interruppe.

Achille ridacchiò e gli accostò metodicamente un fazzoletto al naso. «Soffia» disse, serio.

Patroclo alzò gli occhi al cielo ma ubbidì.

«E ora mangia qualcosa e poi prendi il tuo paracetamolo. Ho detto bene, paracetamolo? Vedi, a forza di stare con un infermiere, sto imparando.»

Patroclo borbottò qualcosa di indefinito e si lasciò imboccare pezzetti di cornetto senza fare storie, il cuore stretto nella sensazione di essere accudito da qualcuno che lo amava. E Achille sapeva farlo sentire così amato, con così tanta naturalezza e semplicità, come fosse scontato farlo, quando invece non lo era affatto, non lo era mai stato.

Allontanò lievemente la tazza dalle labbra e disse, con tutta la sincerità della quale era capace: «Ti amo così tanto».

Achille restò immobile per un attimo, poi sbatté le palpebre e un tenue rossore iniziò a spargerglisi sulle guance. Ripose la tazza e appoggiò il vassoio sul comodino, poi si sporse in avanti e lo baciò.

Patroclo si sciolse al calore del contatto, ma poco dopo lo allontanò premendogli una mano sul petto. «Ti prenderai l'influenza anche tu!» disse, quando si accorse che l'espressione di Achille si era incrinata in una frazione di secondo.

Alla sue parole, il sorriso sghembo dell'altro tornò. «Nah, sono di costituzione robusta... non mi ammalo» disse con una scrollata di spalle.

Poi aggiustò i cuscini e fece stendere Patroclo sotto di sé senza staccare per un attimo la bocca dalla sua.

  
  
  
**#02  
prompt**: Patrochille | Hogwarts!AU | Rimanere a scuola per le vacanze di Natale

 

Patroclo fece cadere con l'indice l'alfiere nero, pateticamente. Sospirò, guardandosi intorno: la Sala Comune di Tassorosso era deserta, così come quasi tutta la scuola. Oltre a lui dovevano essere rimasti giusto un paio di studenti dell'ultimo anno di Corvonero, intenti in una sessione di studio disperata, gli elfi delle cucine, i fantasmi e una coppietta di Grifondoro – Hogwarts a Natale offriva molti posti utili per incontri romantici tranquilli.

Patroclo sospirò. Anche lui e Achille avrebbero potuto sfruttare qualche aula vuota o la stanza che avevano scoperto per caso e che aveva l'abitudine di comparire ogni tanto... se solo Teti non avesse richiamato il Grifondoro a casa per il Natale.

«Ne approfitterò per studiare» si disse Patroclo, pensando che magari, se se lo fosse ripetuto abbastanza, sarebbe diventato vero (quando invece sapeva benissimo che avrebbe passato tutto il tempo a guardare languidamente il camino, gli alberi e i festoni, la mente occupata solo da una certa testa bionda).

Aprì comunque il libro di medimagia e si mise a sfogliarlo distrattamente, la guancia appoggiata sul pungo chiuso. Peccato che, ogni volta che voltasse pagina, ricordava le dita lunghe e fredde di Achille sopra le sue – era una cosa che faceva, appoggiare la mano su quella di Patroclo mentre studiavano. Così, senza fare nulla, l'appoggiava e basta. Patroclo amava immensamente il calore e il conforto di quel gesto, e se si appisolò cullandosi in quelle fantasie, non c'era da biasimarlo.

Nei suoi sogni la sensazione si fece così vivida, quasi gli pareva di sentire davvero la mano di Achille sulla sua... mugugnò, strizzando le sue dita. E poi aprì gli occhi e l'immagine di due mani intrecciate si fece lentamente nitida davanti a lui.

Sobbalzò, le pupille enormi: Achille. Era davvero lì, seduto in ginocchio al suo fianco, quell'aria placida e tranquilla e quel sorrisetto da gatto che faceva impazzire Patroclo.

«Sono scappat-» iniziò.

Ma Patroclo non lo fece finire; gli gettò le braccia al collo e prese a baciarlo con tanta foga che nell'impeto ricaddero all'indietro. Patroclo si sistemò su di lui, affondandogli una mano nei capelli, accarezzandogli un fianco con l'altra per accertarsi che fosse davvero lì.

Quando si staccò, piacevolmente a corto d'aria, vide che Achille era arrossito. «Wow... dovrei scappare più spesso, se questo è il risultato.»  
  
  
  
 

**#03  
prompt**: Patroclo/Achille: Era nei loro sguardi e nel modo in cui le loro mani si sfioravano, era nelle loro parole sussurrate e nel sesso fatto di corpi sudati. Era ovunque, più dell'amore, la morte. + La canzone di Achille, Patroclo/Achille. Achille scopre che andando in guerra morirà, ma avrà gloria eterna. "Vorrei poterti salvare da questo destino"

  
 

Nel sole, nella velocità della lotta, nei muscoli flessi per lo sforzo fisico, nel suo egoismo senza malizia Achille era più dio che uomo. E nella sua divinità stava tutta concentrata la morte.

Patroclo l'aveva capito subito, che non ci sarebbe stato scampo per nessuno dei due. Che la divinità di Achille avrebbe ucciso entrambi. Quando Achille aveva scelto la possibilità opaca di una gloria futura (uno spettro!) al posto della sua vita presente, allora Patroclo l'aveva capito.

'Morirò con lui.'

E la morte era stata loro fedele compagna in ogni abbraccio, in ogni sguardo complice, in ogni ansimo, ogni preghiera, ogni grido di rabbia e gemito spezzato nella notte e urlo di piacere soffocato nelle pelle sudata, sempre – la morte. Che alimentava il loro amore, ironicamente, come un fuoco lento e costante.

Amalo adesso, svelto, prima che sia troppo tardi. Amalo e sentilo nel tuo corpo per sempre.

Patroclo voleva credere di averlo accettato. Voleva sentirsi certo, protetto nell'abbraccio di Achille e nella sicurezza della propria razionalità – era l'unica cosa da fare, l'unica strada da percorrere che il destino aveva offerto loro.

Eppure, come non lottare?

Come non opporsi con tutto se stesso al corso degli eventi, se nella sua mente era Achille che vedeva, occhi verdi e sorriso sghembo e velocità viva...

 

«Vorrei tenerti con me.» Un sussurro sulla spalla abbronzata di Achille, le parole che si infrangono sulle leggere lentiggini, umide di sale, piacere e disperazione. «Vorrei poterti salvare da questo destino.» Una mano che accarezza riccioli biondi, teneramente, e una richiesta che rimane inascoltata.

Poi cala la notte e Achille apre gli occhi. Guarda Patroclo, se lo imprime nella mente, e pensa, ignaro e splendente, che vorrebbe poterlo salvare da questo destino.

  
  
  
  
**#04  
prompt**: Patroclo/Achille. Modern!AU Vestirsi di coppia ad Halloween.

 

«Che ne dici di una coppia di scheletri?» propose Patroclo, attorcigliando senza pensarci le dita intorno alla caviglia di Achille.

«Nah» rispose lui, che se ne stava steso sul letto dalla parte opposta, aggrappato alle gambe di Patroclo, «banale.»

«Fantasmi?»

«Ancora più banale. Voglio fare colpo, Pat. Per fare colpo bisogna uscire dagli schemi.»

Patroclo sospirò. «Okay, passiamo ai fandom? Sam e Dean di Supernatural?»

Achille emise un suono neutro, e Patroclo stava proprio iniziando a irritarsi, ora.

«Rufy Cappello di Paglia e Ace Pugno di Fuoco, allora.»

«Stai continuando a propormi coppie di fratelli» fece presente Achille, strofinando pigramente la guancia contro i suoi jeans, «e io non voglio passare per tuo fratello.»

«Oh!» si illuminò Patroclo. «Una coppia famosa e molto in tema Halloween: Ade e Persefone, sovrani degli inferi, che te ne pare?»

Achille sollevò appena il collo, sfoderando la sua solita espressione illeggibile che però Patroclo sapeva interpretare come un sobrio 'oh, ma andiamo'. «Uno dei due è una donna, Patroclo.»

«Me l'hai detto tu che bisognava uscire dagli schemi.»

«In ogni caso, non mi metterò una gonna.»

«Ma la metteremmo entrambi. Ade potrebbe indossare una tunica lunga fino ai piedi.»

«Sarebbe un attentato alla mia virilità, Patroclo!» si lamentò.

Lui gli accarezzò la caviglia, comprensivo. «La virilità è un costrutto sociale stupidissimo, Achille, ci siamo già passati sopra. Non è indossare una gonna o meno che determina quanto tu valga.»

Altro prolungato verso neutro da parte di Achille. Non era per niente convinto, Patroclo lo sapeva. Ma sapeva anche che Achille aveva un gigantesco punto debole, qualcosa che lui avrebbe potuto sfruttare per ottenere tutto ciò che voleva: «Fallo per me» disse, semplicemente.

E fu così che, la notte di Halloween, un Achille con i fiori nei capelli e un lungo abito chiaro girò per le strade insieme al suo amato compagno, i fischi di apprezzamento e divertimento che li seguivano a ogni passo.

«Stai molto bene, vestito così» sussurrò Patroclo al suo orecchio. «I fiori ti donano.»

«Oh, sta' zitto» disse Achille, sorridendo e cercando di nascondere le guance già più rosee.

 

 


End file.
